The Magic Egg (Hero Stories)
"The Magic Egg" is a Smurfs fanfiction story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It is an adaptation of the comic book story of the same name. Plot Summary The annual event known as Smurf day is due and Papa Smurf suggests that they make a cake to celebrate. With great excitement, the Smurfs gather ingredients only to find that they lack an egg. Meanwhile Gargamel has created a magic egg, which will grant his wishes by just tapping it. Suddenly Bigmouth the ogre knocks on his door demanding something to eat. Gargamel and Azrael hide in the closet while Bigmouth helps himself to the food the wizard has. He soon sees the glowing egg on the window sill and takes it. Gargamel notices this and goes after him. Soon Gargamel finds Bigmouth sleeping near a tree with his sack that contains the egg. Grabbing the egg, Gargamel tries to get away but Bigmouth grabs him and whirls him around, causing the egg to roll away. Bigmouth tosses Gargamel away and goes after it. Some Smurfs, who are out looking for eggs see it and barely duck out of its way before taking hold of it. As they are making their way back to the village they take cover due to hearing both Gargamel and Bigmouth nearby. Smurfette wishes to return to the village, knocking on the egg for luck and her wish is granted. Back in the village, the other Smurfs were surprised to see the egg-hunting Smurfs suddenly materialise before them with the egg and they wonder what happened. The Smurfs try in vain to break the egg, it's even resistant to Hefty weilding an axe, who wishes to be a sausage if he can't break it. When he does strike it he becomes a sausage, the Smurfs soon find out that the egg is magic, they then have their wishes granted: to be red, yellow-skinned, to be giant, to have an elephant, money, cakes etc. Two Smurfs soon begin arguing over who goes first, one wishes the other to have a big nose, long tail and covered in hair; while the other wishes him to have big ears, huge teeth, a long beard and green skinned. Soon two Smurfs wish to be Papa Smurf, while one wants to be Hero Smurf. they soon start arguing over who is the better Smurf, when Hero says that he is a Smurfette, before accidently hitting the egg and becoming a Smurfette, whereas Papa says that he is a monkey's uncle, before accidently striking the egg and becoming a monkey. Soon the three Smurf imposters decide to hide the egg and head out into the forest until they come across Bigmouth, who is happy to have to the egg back, he then tries to eat it but it ends up not only hurting his teeth, but his foot when he tries to stamp on it. He kicks it, only for it to hit Gargamel in the head as he was looking for it. Gargamel wishes to have two Smurfs on a platter but ends up getting the two Smurfs changed by the egg, he then asks for the biggest, plumpest Smurf of them all, and gets an oversized Clumsy. They run away in fear only for Papa Smurf to show up and restore everything to normal and wishing for the egg to be never seen again. Back in the village, as Papa relaxes, Jokey shows us with another magic egg, as the other Smurfs try to get their wishes granted, it explodes, Jokey has played another joke on them, and they fell for it causing him to laugh. The Story *Prologue *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 *Epilogue Possible Voice Cast *Hero - Sean Schemmel *Wonder - Melissa Sturm *Papa Smurf - Jack Angel *Smurfette - Katy Perry *Hefty - John DiMaggio *Dempsey - Steve Blum *Edward - Nolan North *Jokey - Paul Reubens *Clumsy - Anton Yelchin *Vanity - John Oliver *Lazy - Mchael Bell *Grouchy - George Lopez *Gargamel - Hank Azaria *Brainy - Danny Goldman *Handy - Jeff Foxworthy *Bigmouth - Jim Carrey Trivia *This is the second story in the series to feature elements from both the comic book story and the cartoon episode, the first being "Attack of the Purple Smurfs". Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Comic book story adaptations